1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in clutch devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a centrifugal clutch mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In relatively small powered vehicles, such as go-carts and the like, it is desirable to provide a rapid and efficient clutch action while maintaining the weight of the clutching apparatus at a minimum. In addition, it is desirable to eliminate the necessity of clutch actuation through the use of the hands or feet of the operator of the vehicle. Centrifugal friction type clutches are in use today for transmitting rotation between a driver, such as an engine, and a driven member, such as a transmission, or the like. Clutches of these type are shown in the Zeidler U.S. Pat. No. 2,657,781, issued Nov. 3, 1953; the Keyrl U.S. Pat. No. 2,885,047, issued May 5, 1959; the Maucher U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,016, issued Aug. 22, 1967; the Spar et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,422, issued July 15, 1969; and the Shono U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,088, issued Nov. 6, 1973. These clutches have certain disadvantages, however, in that each is adapted for operable connection with the flywheel of the engine. The usual go-cart engine is a motorcycle-type engine which normally does not include a flywheel, but rather incorporates a chain drive system. As a result, the presently available centrifugal friction clutches cannot be readily utilized in combination with the go-cart or motorcycle engine, and at best have operational and weight disadvantages.